The Tiger
by kwambamaisha
Summary: She had been cursed since she was a toddler, she had been trapped in Neverland since she had been "cured" and she had been Pan's ever since he had seen her. PanxOC
1. Chapter 1

One

She stood alone in the middle of camp, close to the fire the kept away the darkness of midnight, surrounded by sleeping lost boys. Smiling to herself, she noticed how they all looked so young, so innocent they looked in their sleep. After all they were still just boys, boys who never wanted to grow up. _Yet they act older than they actually are_ she wondered, then she realised _they act like Pan_, because every Lost Boy wanted to be Pan, or wanted Pan to like him.

Sighing, she looked around the camp for him but found no trace of the boy but there was a figure standing in the shadows and she could've sworn they were staring straight at her. She took a couple of steps closer to the figure, and slipped off her shoes whilst she did so, the figure was too small to be Pan and they didn't normally have guards patrolling this close to the camp. Taking a couple more steps forward she shrugged out of the green jacket she wore and let that fall to the floor.

"Why are you undressing?" The figure said, and she sighed exasperatedly after hearing the familiar voice. Felix stepped out of the shadows and just into the reach of the fire's light, his hood was over his head as per usual, so she could only just make out his pale chin and the end of his scar. She crouched down to pick up her jacket and slipped it back on before turning and walking back to the fire.

"Don't get too excited Felix" She said with her back to him. "Couldn't sleep?" She turned to face the boy, who had moved about five steps from where he had originally been.

"I'm on guard duty" He stated before quickly glancing around, she noticed that he lingered in a certain direction and went to turn that way. "Why are you here?" He asked sharply, causing her to stare at him with eyebrows raised.

"Bit rude" She remarked, Felix didn't smile.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, this time his tone was sharper.

"Why do think I'm here?"

"To see Pan"

"Well it wasn't so I could have this conversation with you" He forced a chuckle and went back into the darkness around the camp, leaving her alone with the sleeping Lost Boys. She had been there when they all came to this place, seen Pan turn them into his own army, and some had even caught a glimpse of her before but only a select few knew of her and that she was even on the island. Pan had kept her a secret from them, and forbid her from ever talking to them. _That boy is so possessive_ she thought sardonically. In the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a wooden cage hanging from a tree, it seemed to be rocking slightly, meaning there was someone inside it. She shook her head and stared into the fire, trying to ignore the rocking cage. A twig snapped nearby, and she could sense someone making their way to her, without taking her eyes off the fire she addressed the figure.

"Pan" Standing next to her, she could see in him smile in her peripheral vision and involuntarily smiled as well. "I see Wendy's still here" She motioned the cage with her head, which had stopped rocking.

"Jealous?" He asked as he turned towards her, he examined her profile for the thousandth time, and watched the fire dance in her blue eyes.

"Of an imprisoned girl in a camp of psychopaths?" He smirked "Insanely" she added sarcastically, her mouth was still in the shape of a smile and he found himself hungrily staring at it. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here"

"Something along the lines of you've realised you're in love with me" He stated cockily, and she scoffed but didn't deny it. She wasn't going to lie to him, but she wasn't going to give in to him either.

"Killian Jones"

"Oh"

"Why is he back here? He said he'd never come back"

"I believe he's on some sort of quest"

"For what?"

"A boy" She laughed, and he looked at her in confusion.

"It's always about boys on this island" She explained "but I assume he doesn;t want one of your Lost ones"

"No, a rather special one"

"Yes, the truest believer isn't he? I assume he's the one dressed strangely" Pan chuckled and looked away for a second, of course she knew everything, and of course she wanted him to admit it. "Let him go Pan" That surprised him. He lost his smile right away and replaced it with a stony expression, when he didn't answer she turned to face him, as aware of the fact their faces were inches apart as he was. "He doesn't belong here"

"He could hear the music"

"But he isn't a Lost Boy, he has a family, a family who care about him"

"But he doesn't feel like they do, you know how much that can affect someone" He said through gritted teeth. "Did you feel loved by your father?"

"When he had me cursed or when he left me?" She turned back to the fire and stopped the memories from reaching her mind. Pan shrugged.

"I'm sure to some it looked like he cared about you, but it doesn't matter as long as you feel like he isn't. So no, I'm not going to let him go, he's one of us" She sighed exasperatedly and didn't speak for a while, honestly she didn't know why she bothered arguing with him he was stubborn and got everything he wanted. Well... almost everything.

"Can I ask one thing of you then?"

"For you Lily? Anything"

"Killian. Don't hurt him" He nodded tensely, and she noticed immediately so with a smirk on her face she asked "Jealous?" Pan smiled and turned her so she was facing him, their faces once again inches apart, he ghosted her lips and she felt an involuntary shiver.

"Insanely"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Yes, the girl is Tiger Lily but I've added a twist. I just hope you like it and don't try to curse me, or kill me.  
Disclaimer - I own nothing, I'm poor.**

Two

_"You broke our deal"_

_"Please, just leave her alone"_

* * *

_Why does this place have so many bloody trees?_ Lily thought bitterly as she clambered through the thick woodland that seemed to cover the whole of Neverland. She was certain their camp was by the big tree, which was stupid to use as a mark, seeing as though all the trees were big. The tree root on the floor caught her by surprise, and she found herself face down on the ground. Lily groaned as she lifted herself up and pouted with her arms crossed over her chest, she was distracted; no wonder she hadn't found them. Her mind had been going over a thousand and one thoughts since she left Pan, trying to figure out how to convince him to leave because Pan wasn't going to give up the believer. Why did he even want the boy anyway? The last time she had seen him he was with a blonde woman, and they seemed... close, quite attached to each other actually. By the lips. Maybe the believer was something to do with her?

It could've been so much easier to find him, but she didn't really want to arrive naked. Inhaling deeply, she carried on through the woodland. After a while she came across a deserted camp, it had definitely been inhabited in the last day; there were tents and makeshift beds, and although the fire in the middle had been snuffed out it still had a lingering warmth coming from it. In the corner of the camp there was a particularly large tree, and a smug smile formed on her face. Lily sat down on one of the makeshift beds and pulled her knees up to her chin, it wouldn't hurt to wait until they came back, if they came back. Absentmindedly she started to plait her long auburn hair, the same way her mother did whenever she had the chance, she imagined her mothers beautiful hands weaving her hair into the intricate plaits that her mother would force her to keep in, saying they were perfect. Lily used to hate them, and hate that her mother would always be wanting to play with her hair, she wasn't a child. But her mother had missed out on that period of time, the time when mother's would dress their daughters and play with their hair, so no matter how much she hated it she let her do it. She had missed out too after all.

Behind her she could hear voices, and one was extremely familiar. His rough voice was distinct and easy to recognise, smiling to herself she turned her head and watched as they came into view. The one leading them, a pale woman with short dark hair, saw her and drew her bow whilst shouting to the others. Lily rolled her eyes at their fighting stances. "KILLIAN JONES" She shouted, and watched as he made his way out of the pack and towards the camp. When he came into the camp she smirked. "Is that how you greet an old friend, with arrows and swords?" He shrugged.

"Maybe you should've sent a message saying you were coming" The rest of his group seemed to relax and made their way into camp too.

"I could say the same for you, why are you here Killian?"

"I'm looking for something"

"I thought it was a someone, the believer?" The blonde woman behind him stepped forward.

"You've seen him? Where is my son?" She asked, although it sounded more like an order, and Lily raised an eyebrow in amusement. No wonder he was here, his girlfriend was the believer's mother.

"Who are you?" The pale woman asked.

"You guys ask too many questions, and if you'll excuse me I'm having a conversation" Lily replied sharply without breaking her stare from Killian. "Pan won't give him up Killian"

"You know Pan?" The pale woman again.

"Will you be quiet?" Lily barked. "Please just leave Neverland, the boy isn't going any-" she would've finished if it weren't for the sword being pointed at her neck by the blonde woman.

"Who are you? How do you know Pan? and where is my son?" She demanded, behind her she could seen Killian trying to pull her away but failing pathetically. Lily just stared at the woman, and faintly wondered what relation she was to the pale woman, they looked too similar to not be related.

"Emma, put the sword down" The pale woman said, and the blonde woman, Emma, did so slowly. The pale woman stepped forward. "My name is Mary Margaret, or Snow, and this is my husband David" Lily smiled, she was trying to appeal to her. "Henry is my grandson, he was kidnapped, we just want to take him home"

"How heroic, but I can't help you with that. I'm just here to tell Killian to go home"

"He can go when I have my son back" Emma stated.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you? Pan isn't giving the believer up just yet so just accept it" She pushed past Emma and walked to the edge of camp. "Killian please, leave Neverland"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I am really sorry this took me so long, I had to decide where I wanted this story to go and do some stuff and do christmas shopping etc. But I have finally completed Chapter Three. I think this chapter, especially the end, reveals a lot of my little twist on Lily. Thank you so much for the reviews and everything, it means so much.**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing to do with OUAT *sigh***

**ET VOILA!**

Three

Killian Jones may be a pirate, but he was honourable, so he sat by himself and watched Swan and Baelfire sit entirely too close for his liking and talk. On the other side of the camp Snow was still ignoring Charming, no matter how hard he tried to catch her attention. None of them had spoken to him since Lily had come crashing in, they avoided him like the plague, like they no longer trusted him which was very annoying considering how long it had taken him to earn their trust. With a sigh he stood up and announced he was going to get some more firewood, they all looked up but said nothing so he quietly disappeared into the tress behind him. As he walked he thought about Lily's words, her urging him to leave Neverland. He had always followed her advice, she had been his guardian when he first came, keeping him from getting killed.

* * *

_Once he was alone, his shipmates docking the ship at the beach, he called for him; "PAN!" he bellowed in anger, he had lost everyone he cared about, and it had all begun with this bloody island and that bloody boy. "PAN!" he bellowed again, making his way further into the forest and swinging his sword to destroy all that was in his path. His revenge would begin with the boy, he had started his pain, and end with the crocodile. "PAN!" his voice broke slightly on his last bellow, the memories of his brother's death resurfacing and overwhelming him._

_"He's not coming" A girl said, she looked around the same age as Pan, with light olive skin and long auburn hair that was tied in a plait that went all the way down to her waist. It was her eyes that seemed to intrigue him the most, unusually pale blue, and seemingly cat like. "Why do you want him? He's not the nicest of people" She leaned against a tree and looked at him confused._

_"I have some business with him" Killian replied, absentmindedly stroking the new hook he had obtained to replace his missing hand._

_"You want to kill him"_

_"In short, yes"_

_"You can try" She started to walk towards him with a strange warm smile "But you won't succeed, this is Pan's land, he has all the power here. I suggest you leave"_

_"I can't leave, I need somewhere to stay while I figure out how to kill a crocodile"  
"Seems like an awful amount of effort for a crocodile, anyway, if you're not going to leave then you're going to need Pan, he's your best shot at survival"_

_"Are there any others?" The girl smiled brightly and stopped just before him with her hand stretched out._

_"Yes, I'm Lily" With a shake of his hand the girl turned on her heel and disappeared into the forest, leaving Killian completely confused and alone in the forest._

* * *

He had unknowingly wandered into that part of the forest, his feet guiding him without informing his mind, and he looked around the area with a smile. It had been here where he had found a way, a way to survive and finally get revenge on the crocodile. Here was where he had found direction, help, and he hoped it would be here he would find it again; and sure enough, as if it were all those hundreds of years ago she stood leaning against the exact same tree with the exact same expression. "You won't leave" Lily said with a sad smile "Too honourable" She mused, pushing herself off the tree, she seemed to flinch slightly as if she heard something but carried on.

"Do you know where Pan's camp is?"

"That's a stupid question Killian, of course I do"

"Will we be able to get Henry out?"

"It won't be easy, not while he still has want Pan wants" She flinched again, and Killian could also hear something, someone, walking through the forest towards them.

"What does Pan want with him?" Killian pressed quickly, knowing that as soon as one of the others appeared she would disappear. She was quick to form opinions, always had been, and pointing a sword in her face never really got you on her good side.  
"Why don't you just wait until Pan's done with him?" She asked, and when something snapped behind him Killian swivelled, preparing cover stories for why he was talking to her in the middle of the forest, but when Charming appeared Lily had already disappeared into the dark forest.

"Hello mate, the wife talking to you yet?" Hook asked, Charming didn't reply, just raised an eyebrow at his empty hands. Hook noticed and sighed "Ah"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Lily, she's been here for as long as Pan, perhaps longer" It was no use being vague or trying to avoid the question, Charming would push until he got the answer.

"She's one of Pan's followers?"

"I believe she's more neutral" Hook could practically see the plan forming in Charming's head, the possibilities of persuading Lily to help them, and before he could even voice any stopped him. "She won't betray Pan"

"She's in love with him?" Hook groaned, Lily and Pan's relationship frustrated him, Pan didn't deserve her but she was still deeply in love with him, however, much to Hook's pleasure, refused to give into him. Or at least, she hadn't.

* * *

Lily stayed for a least a minute or two close enough to see Killian and the Prince talking, making sure she hadn't made them distrust him, before slipping completely away and walking towards her favourite part of Neverland. She wasn't completely sure Peter had found it, she had never seen him there, and he had never mentioned it. Lily preferred that it was a secret only she knew, it was her place to relax, to let off steam, somewhere where she could get away from the troubles of Neverland and Peter Pan. What Killian had said earlier echoed through her head; _"What does Pan want with him?"_ she honestly didn't know, Henry was obviously not a lost boy, and Peter never seemed to need anyone, so _why_ exactly did he need Henry so badly? She told herself if she just asked, then Peter would tell her, but she knew this was false. Peter would never tell her; she wasn't Felix, she wasn't a lost boy, she was just Peter's plaything, something to keep him busy. Everything was a game to Peter, and she was the prize. It was what she told herself when she felt her resolve slipping, when she felt herself giving into him, she was just a prize to him; once he was done with her he would discard her like a broken toy, and she didn't want to be discarded by him, not yet.

Finally she reached her old campsite, the first ever place she had slept when she came to Neverland with her parents. Slipping off her shoes and clothes, she arranged them neatly in a pile and undid her hair from it's usual braid she stared at a clearing in the distance and took a deep breath, feeling herself become stronger, faster, something else.


End file.
